


the petals of my despair

by moriar_tea221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriar_tea221/pseuds/moriar_tea221





	the petals of my despair

The workbench was pretty much always full, since the beginning. 

Before being Iron Man, it was weapon blueprints and the occasional back of a well-known model plastered against the surface. It slowly became helmet interfaces and Avengers Assemble reports, cups of coffee and Bruce's green tea. 

After Siberia, it was stacks of paperwork and Rhodey's brace designs and piles and piles and piles of blue petals, untouched and shuttered into the gloom of the workshop. 

\---

Tony Stark was always a busy man. This remained true even now, even as he laid on the hospital bed, breathing with a ventilator. 


End file.
